bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Stream
The Soul Stream Created by the Goddess of Light, Morrighan, the Soul Stream is a place comparable to heaven, and is the birth place of the race known as Millitians. The Soul Stream takes the simple form of a large white platform with a large Celtic Knot in the center of it. There are two sets of stairs at opposite ends of the platform, one going down and one going up, that lead to the world below and Falias, respectively. The inner platform is also surrounded by a white ring. The area all around the Soul Stream itself is completely white, with no life in sight aside from the numerous owls that can be seen flying around the area. The purpose of the Soul Stream is to guide lost and wandering souls into new bodies known as "Millitians". This task was done by the Goddess Morrighan, and it was said she was the only one capable of moving the souls safely. Since Morrighan has abandoned the Millitians, no Millitians have been born in years. The Soul Stream is also the source of the Millitians spiritual and holy power, as well as their link to their magical ability, and the cause of their immortality via infinite "Rebirths". If the Soul Stream were ever to be destroyed, all living Millitians would die. Humans and other species are capable of entering the Soul Stream via the help of a Millitian, though the full effects this has on the person or being in question is yet unclear. It is also unclear whether or not others are capable of wielding the Soul Streams power, as it was originally made for the use of Millitians. Rebirth The Soul Stream allows those with a link to it to have a unique ability called a "Rebirth". It is the same in concept as reincarnation; the user abandons their current body to begin again in a new one, except they are able to keep all their previous experience and knowledge. The rebirth enables the user to recreate their body from scratch if they so desired, or simply age down their current one. The latter of which being the more commonly chosen option due to the Millitians accelerated perception of time. The user is even capable of switching their physical sex back and forth between male and female. Falias The domain of the gods themselves. Falias is the resting place of the various Gods and Goddesses that rule over the Millitians and the Soul Stream. Falias is different from the Soul Stream in that even Millitians are usually incapable of traversing there. The divine power that flows through this area is intoxicating and very dangerous to those who are not at least Demigods themselves. Aside from this, Falias serves no real purpose or upper role. It is simply where the Gods live. Falias is mostly colored white just like the Soul Stream, however it is much more complex in appearance. It has platforms and pillars strewn all about the large platform, and in the middle a giant pedestal with markings unreadable to humans or Millitians. On the far side there is a portal said to lead to a deeper portion of Falias, though nobody has actually ventured there. Category:Lore Category:Locations